


Unmasked Love

by Golden_Asp



Series: Asp's House of Kink [31]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blindfolds, Intercrural Sex, Kinktober, M/M, Masks, my kink is them being happy, one tiny sex scene, so not kinky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 07:55:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16471745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_Asp/pseuds/Golden_Asp
Summary: Cor and Ignis have hidden their relationship for three years.  At Lucis' Annual Masked Ball, it's finally time to unmask, and show Eos how they feel.





	Unmasked Love

**Author's Note:**

> *throws story over the finish line* sheesh. I set out at the beginning of Kinktober to challenge myself to have a story every single day, and to not fall behind. Somehow, I managed it. There really was no prompt for the last day, so I decided to go back to where we started, with Ignis and Cor at the masked ball. This is a follow up to Masked Affection. There is literally no kink here. My kink is them being happy.
> 
> Thank you to those who have followed me through this House of Kink. I'm going to go faceplant now.
> 
> not beta-ed

Cor Leonis sat in one of the chairs in front of the king’s desk, relaxed and at ease. Clarus sat next to him, and Regis slouched in his chair behind the desk. Cor’s phone buzzed and he took a moment to check, a soft smile crossing his face as he quickly replied and stowed his phone back in his pocket.

“Aha!” Regis said, pulling Cor out of his thoughts. Cor blinked, looking askance at the king. 

“Aha what?” Cor asked.

“That look on your face.”

“I’ve been told numerous times I’m the king of resting bitch face, so you’ll have to elaborate.”

Clarus burst out laughing. “Who was stupid enough to say that to your face?”

Cor smiled wryly. “Mostly Nyx Ulric, before I beat him to pulp in training.”

“That does seem like something Nyx would do,” Regis said, shaking his head fondly. “But you won’t distract me. Who sent that message?” Regis sounded like an excited kid, almost exactly how Noctis sounded when he got a new Assassin’s Creed game.

“No one of importance,” Cor said slowly, heartrate spiking. Shit shit shit.

“So the happy smile is from no one of importance?” Clarus asked.

Cor wanted to run. He hated it when they interrogated him, he had since he was thirteen.

Regis grinned at him, resting his chin in his hand. “Must be a new relationship if you’re still looking like that.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Cor said.

“You’re a terrible liar,” Clarus said, “especially to us.”

“Come on, Cor, who’s the lucky lady?” Regis said.

Cor stared at his lap, cursing his stupidity. He should’ve known better than to answer his phone in front of Regis and Clarus. They had known him a long time.

“Man,” Cor said briskly.

“What?”

“Lucky man. I’m seeing a man,” Cor said, “and that’s all I’ll say on the matter.”

Clarus and Regis both tried to finagle a name from Cor, but his lips were sealed. Both were happy for him, but incredibly curious as to who had managed to snare the Marshal of the Crownsguard.

Discussion turned to the upcoming masked ball, and Cor let out a quiet, relieved breath. He stared at his hands, the words of Regis and Clarus washing over him. He’d been thinking of moving his relationship to the next stage for a while now, if only he could be certain they wouldn’t be fired and that he would say yes. His hand dropped to his pocket, feeling the ring he’d been carrying around for a month.

“Am I allowed to marry?” he blurted, bringing the conversation between Regis and Clarus to a screeching halt. They both stared at him, mouths hanging open and eyes wide. Cor shrank into his chair, no easy feat for a man of his height and stature.

Regis stood up and moved around his desk, leaning on it in front of Cor.

“Not a new relationship then?” Regis asked gently.

Cor shook his head, still focused on his knees.

“How long?” Clarus asked. 

“Three years,” Cor said.

Regis and Clarus traded surprised looks. They had had no idea Cor was even in a relationship, let alone in a committed one.

“Why wouldn’t you be allowed to marry?” Regis asked.

Cor shrugged. “It’s never come up before. I wasn’t…I don’t want people to think I won’t do my duty because I’m married.”

“Cor, you are the most duty driven person I know,” Regis said. “Somehow, you’ve kept a relationship from everyone for three years, in a place where gossip breeds like bunnies. I have no doubt you’d continue admirably with your duty. Maybe you’d smile more.”

“It terrifies people when I smile.”

“All the more reason to do it,” Clarus said.

Cor smiled slightly at that.

“Why the secrecy?” Regis asked.

Cor took a deep breath. “We didn’t want to get fired.”

Regis arched his eyebrow. So, another member of the guard or Citadel staff. Not necessarily surprising. He wasn’t sure Cor had much of a social life outside of the Citadel.

“It’s not my son is it?” Regis asked.

Cor gave him a swift look. “Give me a little credit, your majesty. If I was in love with Noctis, I know marriage isn’t a possibility there.”

“Is it Gladio?” Clarus asked.

“No, though he has hit on me before.”

“Dare I ask where?” Clarus asked.

“The gym,” Cor said shortly. “I swear, it’s no one who is related to either of you, it’s no one illegal. We didn’t want the relationship to get in the way of our jobs. At first it was just a fling, but…” he shrugged. “We just kept coming back to each other and it went from a fling to a serious relationship.”

“You’re happy?” Regis asked.

“Happier than I’ve ever been.”

Regis smiled. “I expect to be invited to the wedding.”

“If he says yes, I’ll ask you to officiate.”

“Well, I hope he says yes then.”

Cor fingered the ring in his pocket. “So do I.”

FFXV

Cor lay spread on his bed, wrists and ankles bound to the bed. Ignis straddled his waist, running a finger down Cor’s chest.

Cor let out a breathy moan, unable to see past the blindfold Ignis had put on him.

“You’re so handsome,” Ignis murmured, leaning down and kissing him, nipping his lip.

Cor’s hips bucked against Ignis’. Ignis laughed quietly, grinding back against his cock. Cor thrust against him, his cock rocking between Ignis’ thighs.

Ignis moaned, clenching his thighs together and letting Cor fuck his legs. Ignis looked down at him, the dark purple blindfold stark against Cor’s flushed cheeks. Ignis tightened his thighs, watching the tip of Cor’s cock appear between his legs with every desperate thrust from the older man.

Ignis gripped his own cock, stroking hard as Cor thrust between his legs. He used his own precome to ease the friction on his hand. Ignis glanced at the clock.

“The ball starts in three hours.”

“Guess we better hurry this up then,” Cor gasped. Ignis grinned, reaching between Cor’s legs and fondling his balls. Cor cried out, coming between Ignis’ legs and spattering his strong thighs with seed.

Ignis stroked himself a few more times and arched, crying out as he came across Cor’s stomach. He leaned over and kissed Cor, gently undoing the blindfold. Cor smiled at him and they kissed again. Ignis quickly undid Cor’s bindings and got to his feet.

“We should shower,” Cor said, pulling Ignis against him.

“If we shower together we’ll both be late and that would raise questions,” Ignis said, laughing quietly as Cor nipped at his ear.

“Always the voice of reason.”

“Not always,” Ignis said, turning in his arms and kissing him. “I get the shower first.”

He slipped out of Cor’s arms and ran to the shower, giving Cor a good view of his jiggling ass.

Cor shook his head and laughed, moving to get their clothes out for the ball. He laid Ignis’ over a chair and found his. He looked at the bathroom and reached into the pocket of his jeans, pulling out the ring. He ran his thumb over it.

Tonight. He’d ask tonight. 

He slipped the ring into the pocket of his dress pants and waited his turn for the shower.

Tonight.

FFXV

Regis watched Cor move through the crowd at the annual masked ball. He was easy spot, being a fair bit taller than most and wearing a distinctive lion mask. He was hoping to figure out just who had snared Cor’s heart. The Marshal hadn’t said anything about it since that day in his office a week ago.

He watched Cor stop and talk to Iris Amicitia, and give her a courtly bow. She laughed delightedly and forced Cor to dance.

“Looks like she’s putting him through his paces,” Clarus said dryly, sipping his drink.

“Like a show dog being paraded around the show grounds,” Regis said with a grin. “Your daughter is a force to be reckoned with.”

“She made Cor’s mask. He owes her.”

“I hear she made Ignis and Gladio’s as well,” Regis said.

“She did.”

“She did an outstanding job. She could sell them for profit next year.”

“I’ll tell her. She’ll be delighted.”

Cor and Iris finally stopped dancing and Iris hugged him. Cor shook his head fondly, walking away after turning Iris over to an overexcited Prompto for the next dance. He slipped through the crowd to the bar, getting two whiskeys.

“Don’t you two have anything better to do than watch Cor like a hawk?” Noctis asked from his spot on the other side of his father. Regis grinned at him.

“Cor told us last week he’s been in a committed relationship for three years.”

“What? Cor? No way! Who?”

“That he wouldn’t tell us,” Clarus said. “We’re hoping to figure it out by watching him tonight.”

“You sure he’s not just pulling your leg?” Noctis asked.

“The look on his face said he wasn’t,” Clarus said. 

The three watched as Cor stopped to talk to Ignis. Cor offered Ignis the whiskey and the younger man took it, sipping it slowly while they spoke. They watched as the two finished their drinks and set them aside, moving to the dance floor.

“Has Ignis ever shown any interest in Cor?” Regis asked his son.

“I think he said he thought Cor was attractive, but Ignis doesn’t really talk about the guys he’s into,” Noct said with a shrug. 

“They dance like they’ve danced together before,” Clarus said.

“Iggy and Cor? No way,” Gladio said, coming up behind Noct and handing him a plate of snacks. “They train together, and that’s like dancing.”

“I think Ignis and Cor would be adorable together,” Iris piped up from the other side of Gladio.

“You’re right,” Regis said, watching as Ignis and Cor walked through the crowd after their dance, Ignis’ arm through Cor’s and his free hand cradling a flute of champagne. Gladio winked at Ignis as they passed and Ignis flipped him off behind Cor’s back, making Gladio and the others laugh.

Cor and Ignis disappeared into the gardens, and Regis and Clarus traded looks. 

FFXV

Ignis and Cor walked back into the crowd, his hand tucked into Cor’s elbow again. The crowd was getting louder as midnight drew closer and people grew more intoxicated. Ignis felt warm and happy, and for once in his life didn’t care that everyone would see him on Cor’s arm.

The masked ball was a time for hookups anyway; most people would probably assume they had just decided to have a one night stand. It wasn’t unusual for it to happen after the ball.

Cor got them more drinks, and they toasted each other before tossing back the whiskey. 

“Not as good as your private stash,” Ignis said with a smile.

“Let’s not let people know the Marshal is avid collector of fine whiskey, though my collection is much smaller since you started drinking it.”

Ignis grinned. “I have a taste for things that age well.”

Cor burst out laughing. “I am well aware of your proclivity for things of a certain age.”

Ignis just smiled again, stealing Cor’s drink and finishing it. “Thief,” Cor said fondly.

They turned as silence fell as the king got to his feet. “It’s nearly midnight,” Regis said. “Find your partner for the final dance and unmasking.”

Cor held his hand out to Ignis, powder blue eyes serious. “Would you do me the honor of being my partner for this dance?”

“I am the one honored, sir,” Ignis said, putting his hand in Cor’s larger one. Cor smiled fondly behind his black lion mask and led Ignis to the dance floor. The rest of the crowd set into partners around them; Gladio in his eagle mask with Prompto, Noctis with Iris (and Ignis was sure that was simply to get the other simpering noblewomen to leave him alone. Iris would get something out of Noct for it. He usually gave her something nice every year for it).

“Where’s Ignis?” Prompto asked as the four danced close together. In years past they had all unmasked as a group.

“I don’t know,” Noctis said, looking around, his hands in the very proper position on Iris’ waist.

“Oh, he’s with Cor still,” Iris said, standing on tiptoes to see.

“What?” Gladio said, turning Prompto to see. Sure enough, there was Ignis in his coeurl mask dancing close to Cor in his lion. 

“Huh,” Noct said, shrugging. 

Regis and Clarus watched Cor and Ignis intently.

Cor spun Ignis in time with the music, enjoying how easily they moved together. The song drew to a close, a last trembling note echoing around the great hall.

“It is midnight, and time to unmask,” Regis called over the crowd, pulling off his black and gold skull mask.

Cor looked down at Ignis, thumb tracing the visible skin under his mask. Ignis smiled, reaching up and lifting Cor’s lion mask as Cor gently removed Ignis’. They stared at each other, lost in each other’s eyes and the rest of the world falling away. Cor so rarely saw Ignis without his glasses, and his eyes seemed even more expressive without them.

Ignis’ breath was stolen by the look of pure love and adoration in Cor’s face. He reached up, cupping Cor’s cheek.

“Everyone will know,” Ignis whispered.

“I told you in the garden. I don’t care anymore,” Cor said softly. “You make me happy, and I love you.”

Ignis felt his eyes burn. They so rarely said those words to each other, perhaps in fear of slipping up in front of others, perhaps because they were worried about chasing the other away.

“I love you, too,” Ignis whispered.

Cor smiled, and it was like the sun breaking through the clouds after a long period of rain. Cor cupped Ignis’ jaw and bent over him, sealing their lips together in a chaste kiss.

Cor pulled back, smiling at Ignis’ flushed cheeks and glittering eyes. 

Now.

Cor reached into his pocket, clenching long fingers around the ring. He pulled it out of his pocket and held it out to Ignis. Ignis’ eyes went wide.

“Marry me?” Cor whispered. “I know it seems sudden, and I—”

“Yes,” Ignis said. For once, he was going to be selfish, to do what he wanted. They were experts at making their relationship work while doing their duty.

“Really?” Cor asked breathlessly.

Ignis nodded.

Cor grinned at him, hands shaking slightly as he took Ignis’ hand and slipped the ring on. Ignis threw his arms around Cor’s neck, kissing him hard.

Iris let out a squeal after Noct took her mask off, eyes glued on Cor and Ignis. 

“No freaking way!” Prompto said, raising his camera and snapping a bunch of pictures.

“Is that a ring?” Noctis asked. “Did Cor seriously just propose to Ignis?”

“I believe he did,” Regis said, watching the two men kiss.

“Damn it,” Noctis said. “Guess I owe you money now, Iris.”

“I told you there was something going on with them,” Iris said with a grin while her brother let out a wolf whistle.

Ignis and Cor broke apart, both flushed as they were swamped by their friends. Regis called for everyone’s attention before the ball broke up.

“I propose a toast! To my dear friend, Cor Leonis, and his fiancé, Ignis Scientia. May your marriage not take place in the shadows like your courtship did, and may your lives be long and happy.”

“Thank you, your majesty,” Ignis murmured, tucked against Cor’s side.

“Thank you, Regis” Cor said, arm around Ignis’ waist. He pressed a kiss against Ignis’ temple, closing his eyes. Ignis smiled up at him, soft and fond and so very in love.

The world knew, and they both knew there would probably be backlash, but they would weather it together. 

They would never have to mask their love for each other again.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are love.
> 
> with kinktober over, I will return to Tiny Tony Stark, but I really need to focus on my grad school application first. Thank you for your patience.


End file.
